Welcome Home
by DovahMutt
Summary: Krow is a new student at Ouran... When he reunites with the members of the host club he learns haruhi's secret and is destined to keep tamaki the *bleep* away from her... and get Hikaru with her... P.S I don't own Ouran High School Hostclub just Krow
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Ouran High

Krow began to walk up the steps of his new high school. Looking around he saw a fountain the size of a pool, and the door about ten times his size. He opened the doors and a crowd of rich kids frenzied over to see who it was. Krow wasn't all that bad looking, tall, about 5'10, tan, muscular, red eyes, and white hair with a black dyed Mohawk that grew over his nose. But as soon as he took his first step all the ladies were asking who he was, where he came from, and how he got here. Krow being the usual loner just ignored them and continued to walk. He was out of uniform as well so it was obvious that his brother… would find him in a pinch. Krow began to get nervous… big schools were not his forte and he never attended one… or school for that matter. His only friends were the ones back in Shippuden at the DWMA. "Great… why did father send me here with that damned kid Tamaki… he knows I don't like him" Krow mumbled under his breath looking for his class "We aren't even related yet he treats me like some sort of brother… god it's hard to understand that overhyped blonde" "Excuse me are you looking for class (Bleh I don't remember the classroom)?" a voice asked "Yeah" Krow said as he turned around to see a boy with brown hair, and brown eyes "Oh its right here" He said welcoming Krow into the room. Krow walked in and looked around "Well I don't see them" Krow whispered to himself "Who?" the bay asked from behind "Those twins… my brother Tamaki…" "You know Tamaki-senpi?" He said walking beside Krow "Yeah he is my brother…" Krow said tilting his head like a dog "Hey that's funny… I'm in the host club with him" The boy continued "I'm Haruhi Fujioka" "Krow Drah…" Krow said "KROW NO WAY IS THAT YOU!" "God damn why are they so loud" Krow said bracing for inpact "Yo Kaoru Krow is here like Tamaki said he would be" Hikaru jumped "Damn could you be quiet… Tamaki could be walking around the corner" Krow growled "Oh man you still have that grudge on the bo…" "She is never talking to me again Hikaru" Krow sighed as Kaoru came over "Damn… I didn't know what the boss did costed your relationship with her" He said patting Krow's back "Oh shush" Krow snapped pushing Kaoru's hand off him. "How do you guys know each other?" Haruhi asked "Krow used to hang with us before he left to Shippuden" Kaoru answered Haruhi's question "OH THERE HE HIS I FOUND HIM" "There is only one human beings voice that could be that annoying" Krow whispered as Tamaki attacked him "How are you little brother" He asked squeezing the living hell out of Krow "Get off me you jack ass" Krow said shoving Tamaki off him "and we are the same age" "Tamaki… calm yourself please" a voice said from behind him "Oh thank god Kyoya is here" Krow jeered silently. "But Kyoya" Tamaki pouted "Just stop" "Mori-Senpi thank god you're here too" Krow smiled "Nice to see you too runt" Mori said rubbing Krow's head "Krow-chan!" Honey said clinging on the back of Krow "How are you?" "Just fine how are you Sensei?" Krow asked. The bell rang. "Damn well we will catch up later bye" Honey said following everyone else as they left.

**Me: Oh dear god why do I do this to myself**

**Krow: Cuz you luv us**

**Hikaru: You know it… you can't hide it from us**

**Me: Help me**

**Drive: Why wasn't I invited to this place**

**Me: Crappy plot relevance**

**Drive: Oh because im just allowed in the Naruto stories**

**Me: Exactly**

**Drive: then why does Krow get involved in everything**

**Me: … Anyway Bye and thanks for reading this far… even though half of you just said 'oh phuck this im going to just go to the next crappy thing I find' and I don't mind that… *Sniff***

**Leave me a review and I'll give you a cookie and some pizza**


	2. Chapter 2

Krow sat in class... His father forced him to retake his freshman year due to the many parties and drug abuse. Krow rolled his eyes as the teacher went over things that Krow already knew about and it really bugged him. Soon Haruhi looked over at Krow obviously asleep, twitching, having a tangled mess of hair all over his desk. Soon after what seemed like three hours of class Krow ventured off to a room that he believed... and prayed... he would never ever... EVER! have to go to again... but knowing his "brother" he would be forced to do so either way so he had no choice but to go. As he walked in he saw a familiar face... "KROW!" Tamaki said as he almost murdered him by suffocation "GET OFF ME!" Krow yelled tossing his brother off him. "Bu...but Krow... we all..." "Tamaki shut it ok... the only reason I came back was because I couldn't stand that other school... and father wanted me back here" Krow said setting his bag down by the changing room. "Besides you know for a fact I still don't forgive you" He finished. Tamaki stared at him then, as usual, crawled into a corner and sulked. Krow just shook his head and smiled 'Sometimes you just gotta love the idiot' he pondered in his mind. Soon the other members walked in all happy to see Krow and talk of his adventures travelling to distant lands. "Yeah there is actually a place called The Land Of Fire... it was so cool I met some awsome people" Krow smiled as he pulled up a picture of a group of people "From left to right its Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Temari, Me, Kankuro, Sai, Kakashi-Sensei, and Neji" "Wow you met so many people Krow-chan" Honey beemed taking the picture from Krow's hand "Yeah and thats not the end of it... so far I have travelled far, long, and wide... I have met so many people... made so many friends, that once I finish up school here I'm gonna go back to those places and meet up with those people again" Krow smiled as he took the picture back from Honey and smiled "You met someone didn't you Krow" Hikaru and Kaoru said in union "Wha... me... Psshhhh no..." Krow frantically said flashing his teeth, closing his eyes, and waving his arms around in a frenzy. "From this picture it looks like you have a crush on someone" Tamaki said looking over the picture "I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THAT BACK DOBE" Krow screamed followed by covering his mouth "Wait what?" Tamaki asked scratching his head "It means, from what I believe, Idiot, it can also mean you care for someone but... Krow mainly ment Idiot" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up "Hmmph you know it..." Krow stammered taking back his photo. Again Tamaki stared at Krow... and crawled to his usual corner and sulked. "Krow... you can be honest with us..." Haruhi said "I mean I know I barely met you... but you know these guys... would probably fight for them... so come on at least tell us you met someone it would mean the world to these guys" Krow pondered the thought for a little... "Fine... but the dobe over there doesn't get to know..." Krow quietly said "Ok then... who is it" Kaoru said leaning in "Personal space clone... just a girl..." Krow said turning away. Krow had an unusual way of nicknaming the Host club... He called Kaoru, Clone, Honey, either Honey or Bee, he calls Mori, Bear, and Tamaki, Idiot, Teme, Dobe, Etc. "Why wont you tell us?" Honey asked "Because, Bee... I just don't wanna" Krow said standing... "Why arn't there any customers? I figured you guys would be busy" He continued looking over at the club "Running out of business?" "NO OUR STALK MARKET HAS BEEN AT ITS BEST SINCE YOU LEFT!" Tamaki said... more like shouted over at Krow "I'm right here idiot you don't have to yell" Krow sighed "Well now your back... and to answer your question we cancelled the clubs activities for your arrival" Kaoru said "Who decided that clone... I'm sure Teme over here wouldn't do banana sandwitch for me" Krow said looking at Tamaki. "Well you guys seem so cheery.. and to think your brothers" A voice boomed from underneith the floor. 


End file.
